wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =Swiss Company Makes Submersible Car= The car is called the "sQuba"http://www.rinspeed.com/pages/cars/squba/pre-squba.htm * We ask for an alternative fuel car and they give us this crap. 20:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Official Poll Position Car of the Mike Huckabee Campaign. --OHeL 22:07, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Brilliant!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:35, 16 February 2008 (EST) * Oh no... what's Ted been up to now?! --Careax 06:13, 18 February 2008 (UTC) * Global warming is STILL A MYTH! - The Lake Effect 12:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC) * Swiss 007?--Temp Intern 00:47, 25 February 2008 (UTC) =Japanese Snow Festival= * Even members of the Goldilocks Reenactment Society are playing their part in the War on Bears. Are you?! --Careax 06:12, 18 February 2008 (UTC) * Yet again, no male visitors come calling for Tom Cruise. --Careax 06:12, 18 February 2008 (UTC) =31st Annual Empire State Run-Up Winners= The Empire State Run-Up is a race in which the competitors run up the 1,576 stairs of the Empire State Building. The winning time was 10:08. * "Tits! Tits! Look into the tits!" --OHeL 04:16, 18 February 2008 (UTC) lol for ze win! * "All I can see are tiny spinning King Kongs!" --Careax 06:06, 18 February 2008 (UTC) =Before And After View Of Boston Big Dig= * Wait - this is Mitt Romney's greatest achievement?! --Careax 06:44, 19 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Discusses Terror With National Intelligence Director, Admiral Michael McConnell= *Intelligence Director on right, Unintelligence Director on left. 20:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon 20:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) * "Hey Stretch, is McConnell staring at my ass again?!" --Careax 06:43, 19 February 2008 (UTC) =Kosovo Declares Independence From Serbia= * Sheesh, anyone would have thought they just founded America! --Careax 06:41, 19 February 2008 (UTC) * Ok now on the count of three we all riot. 20:49, 21 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Serbians Set Fire To US Embassy In Belgrade In Reaction To Kosovo's Independence= * Launch the F-117s. And find out who this Kosovo guy is! --Careax 20:44, 23 February 2008 (UTC) =Darth Vader Hot Air Balloon= * The Ron Paul Blimp has never looked classier. 05:57, 19 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Darth Nader's campaign takes off! --Randroid 23:48, 24 February 2008 (UTC) =A Man Pulls A Donkey= *Perfect Metaphor for Bloggers and the Democratic Party. 20:16, 18 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * And you thought "haulin' ass" was easy! --Careax 20:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) =NASA Non-Hubble Telescope Captures New Stars As They Are Formed= =Fidel Castro Announces His Retirement= BBC * Hey...how you doin'?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 19 February 2008 (UTC) * You have the following friend request from HornyCommie26 : "LOL!1 I think ur hot! Lets b friendz!" --Careax 20:42, 23 February 2008 (UTC) * This portrait behind me depicts my ancestor in his glorious conquest. I only hope that history will judge my accomplishment as that of a tenth of his. --195.141.76.131 07:13, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * Filthy Imperial American Dogs! After 638 of your assassination attempts, I'm still here!! --195.141.76.131 07:18, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * Hey McCain. You and me. Mano-a-mano. Steel-cage match. This summer. --81.169.137.209 07:25, 24 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Africa, Photo #1= *Y'all do remember what happend the last time I read a childrens book right? Now sit down and shut up or I'm going to start read'n. 20:32, 19 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon *The Smirk in the Shirt. 20:32, 19 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon We looked! Then we saw him, so handsome and clever! We looked! And we saw him! The Greatest President Ever! --OHeL 00:18, 22 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Africa, Photo #2= Coming soon, the Live Action Movie of Johnny Quest, with George W. as Race Bannon. --Randroid 11:23, 22 February 2008 (UTC) *"Oh man! They have Halloween early over here!" --Careax 20:39, 23 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Africa, Photo #3= * Does your country have Blacks too? http://www.snopes.com/quotes/brazil.asp 19:45, 22 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Mattel Unveils Diamond-encrusted Hot Wheels Car= *How to get your gay son to play with cars. 01:40, 20 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Coming Soon, the Barbie version!! --81.168.255.225 07:32, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * Bling-bling toy cars. Teach your kids to spend money irresponsibly and get ahead of the hip hop culture before they even learn to drive. --Temp Intern 00:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) =Vintner Offers $2,000 Bottle Of Wine= * Now available through Colbert Platinum! --Careax 20:37, 23 February 2008 (UTC) =John McCain Wins The Wisconsin Primary= *Who pooped in my pants? =Barack Hussein Obama Wins The Democrat Wisconsin Primary And Hawaii Caucus= *I pooped in your pants while you were wearing them. 19:55, 20 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon =143 Million Pounds Of Beef Recalled In U.S.= * The Hallmark Moment - now with even more vomitting! --Careax 20:35, 23 February 2008 (UTC) =Moiseyev Dance Company Performs In California= *Is anyone else turned on by this? 01:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Coen Brothers Win Academy Awards=